Răzbunarea
by Amaliel
Summary: Sequel to Prima întâlnire. Elladan si Elrohir vor să se răzbune pe cei doi prieteni. Rezultatele sunt însă surprinzătoare
1. Chapter 1

**Răzbunarea**

**autor: Lara**

**(continuare a povestii "Prima întâlnire**

Trecuseră cinci zile de când Estel fusese pedepsit.

În după-amiaza acelei zile prinţul Legolas ieşi să se plimbe şi să cugete în linişte la cele întâmplate în ziua când sosise în Rivendell. O mulţime de gânduri îl frământau. Şirul gândurilor îi fu întrerupt însă de glasuri ce discutau pe un ton vesel. Legolas recunoscu vocile verilor săi şi se apropie puţin mai mult de cei doi, fără să fie însă observat.

Elladan şi Elrohir erau foarte voioşi. Se părea că discuţia lor era foarte amuzantă. Şi cu siguranţă s-ar fi distrat minunat dacă nu ar fi fost surprinşi de Legolas, care auzise din întâmplare rostindu-se numele lui Estel şi se hotărâse să afle despre ce era vorba.

"Cred că ne vom amuza foarte pe seama lui Estel! Ai avut o idee minunată, Elrohir! Ne vom pune planul în aplicare peste o săptămână", tocmai spunea Elladan.

"Poate aşa va învăţa şi Estel să nu-i mai mărturisească atât de repede adevărul tatei!" adăugă Elrohir.

"Acum, că am găsit răzbunarea perfectă pentru Estel, să ne ocupăm de Legolas... că doar din vina lui Estel a mărturisit adevărul."

Legolas asculta şi nu-i venea să creadă.

"Crezi că nu vom putea aplica aceeaşi farsă amândorura?" întrebă Elladan.

"Nu cred că ei doi vor petrece prea mult timp împreună. În plus Legolas şi-ar da imediat seama. Aminteşte-ţi că am mai încercat asta o dată cu el. N-ar cădea din nou în plasă."

"Bine... Atunci... Oh! Nu mai am nici o idee; dar într-o săptămână cu siguranţă vom găsi ceva potrivit. Nimeni nu ne întrece pe noi doi în astfel de lucruri! Ştii bine, Elladan."

"Da! Poate că doar Legolas ne poate egala... desigur asta doar pentru că a fost învăţăcelul nostru. Şi Estel promite, însă mai are multe de învăţat... Mai este până când să ne temem cu adevărat de el..."

"Dar Legolas nu ştie nimic despre toate astea. Aşa că..."

Legolas zâmbi la auzul acestor cuvinte şi se îndepărtă neauzit şi se îndreptă spre camera lui Estel.

Micul Estel stătea la o măsuţă cu capul sprijinit în mâini şi privind lung peisajul încântător ce se zărea de la fereastra lui. Dinaintea lui se afla deschisă o carte despre vremurile străvechi ale Pământului de Mijloc.

"Ce faci acolo, Estel?" întrebă Legolas, care de data aceasta intrase fără să mai ciocăne la uşă.

Băiatul tresări.

"Eu... încercam să citesc, dar nu reuşesc să înţeleg nimic şi afară este atât de frumos..."

Legolas izbucni în râs.

"Te înţeleg! Ştiu cum este, te asigur. Cred că te voi ajuta să descifrezi cartea. În ceea ce priveşte pedeapsa vei scăpa foarte curând. Totuşi eu venisem să discutăm despre altceva..."

"My lord, aş dori să vă cer iertare pentru ce s-a întâmplat în pădure. Promit că n-o să mai fac niciodată aşa ceva!"

"CEEEEE! Dragul meu Estel, dar tocmai pentru asta sunt aici. Să ştii că acel incident a fost deja uitat. Iar tu NU PROMIŢI că o să renunţi la năzdrăvănii şi glume! Tocmai am aflat ceva ce ne priveşte îndeaproape pe amândoi."

"Poftim?"

"Tocmai i-am auzit pe fraţii tăi discutând despre...o răzbunare împotriva noastră."

"Răzbunare? Dar, my lord, atunci am încurcat-o cam rău! Nimeni nu-i poate întrece în astfel de lucruri."

"Asta au spus şi ei", râse Legolas; "dar au spus că există cineva care-i poate ajunge."

Băiatul îl privea cu uimire şi neîncredere.

"Acela sunt EU", continuă Legolas amuzat de expresia care se putea citi pe chipul băiatului. "Şi, cum asta te priveşte îndeaproape şi pe tine, m-am gândit să nu te las pe dinafară. Le putem veni mai uşor de hac amândoi şi aşa este şi corect. Suntem doi contra doi. Mă voi gândi la un plan potrivit pentru cei doi mari maeştrii ai glumei. Nu accept un refuz, Estel. A... şi te rog... spune-mi Legolas."

Legolas ieşi din cameră râzând, lasându-l pe băiat foarte nedumerit.

Estel rămase privind lung în urma lui. „Ce vrea să însemne asta? Şi ce era cu propunerea pe care tocmai i-o făcuse Legolas? Oare Legolas voia să se răzbune pentru ceea ce-i făcuse încă de când se întâlniseră? Sau ceea ce tocmai îi spusese era adevărat?" Îşi cunoştea destul de bine fraţii ca să-i creadă în stare de aşa ceva...

În zilele care au urmat, Estel s-a tot gândit la discuţia avută cu prinţul din Mirkwood. Trebuia să ia o hotărâre; şi aceasta cât mai curând. De preferat, înainte de scurgerea săptămânii petrecute în cameră.

Când, în sfârşit, i s-a permis să iasă din cameră, Estel nu luase încă nici o hotărâre... Se îndreptă spre grădină, dornic să se afle cât mai aproape de natura căreia îi dusese atât de mult dorul în zilele petrecute în casă.

Ajuns într-un loc izolat şi liniştit se aşeză la umbra unui mesteacăn bătrân care îl ascundea cu totul privirilor. Rămase aşa, dus pe gânduri, o bună bucată de vreme; nu reuşea să se hotărască dacă să-i acorde încredere lui Legolas sau mai bine să se ferească din calea lui.

Dintr-o dată atenţia i-a fost atrasă de un murmur uşor de voci. Deveni atent; puţini erau cei care vizitau această parte a grădinii...

Între timp, vocile se apropiaseră şi Estel reuşi să zărească printre mesteceni chipurile atât de bine cunoscute ale fraţilor lui. Discutau cu aprindere un subiect deosebit de interesant, dat fiind faptul că încă nu-l observaseră pe fratele lor sub frunzişul argintiu al copacului...

"Mi se pare o idee splendidă, Elrohir!... Ce-o să ne mai distrăm! Abia aştept să le văd mutrele plouate atunci când o să iasă din apă..."

"Nici nu o să le treacă prin minte că o simplă plimbare călare pe malul lacului ascunde, de fapt, răzbunarea perfectă..."

"Dacă ne-au dat în vileag... acum trebuie să şi plătească îndrăzneala lor!..."

"Bine, bine, dar cum le vom speria caii?..."

"O, asta-i cea mai simplă parte a planulului... Iţi mai aduci aminte tufa de mărăcini care se găseşte aproape de cascadă? Cred că este perfectă pentru ceea ce vrem să facem... În drum spre lac, când vom trece pe lângă cascadă, ne vom „aproviziona" fără ca cei doi să ne vadă..."

Estel nu mai auzi restul convorbirii... Fraţii ajunseseră la o distanţă prea mare pentru a se mai întelege ceea ce vorbeau.

Deci Legolas îi spusese adevărul! Cei doi voiau să se răzbune! Horărârea fu luată! Va avea încredere în prinţ!

Ochii îi scânteiară maliţioşi... Vor vedea ei, cei doi!

Se îndreptă repede spre camera lui Legolas. Aveau multe de discutat...

"Legolas! Legolas, unde eşti?" strigă Estel, intrând val-vârtej în camera acestuia. "Legolas!"

"Ce s-a întâmplat, Ar... Estel?"

"Ai avut dreptate!" spuse copilul, abia trăgându-şi sufletul. "Elladan şi Elrohir... Pun ceva la cale..."

Legolas îl privi amuzat:

"Nu ţi-am spus eu?... Sau nu mai crezut?"

"... Ba da, dar nu ştiam dacă să am încredere în tine sau nu..."

"Aha! Nu ştiai dacă să ai încredere în mine, deci... Sper că de acum încolo lucrurile se vor schimba... doar suntem o echipă..."

"Nu ştiu... mă mai gândesc", îi dădu replica copilul, cu un zâmbet plin de înţelesuri.

"Oh! Dacă aş fi ştiut dinainte cu cine am de-a face... Nu aş fi crezut că voi depinde vreodată de tine!"

Copilul izbucini într-un râs plin de veselie:

"Deocamdată... suntem o echipă! Mai târziu însă..."

"Ştii, până la urmă îmi eşti foarte simpatic! Dar ai grijă! Nu se ştie ce poate aduce viitorul... Nu cred că ai vrea să fiu de partea lui Elladan şi Elrohir. Îţi garantez că nu ţi-ar pica prea bine..."

Estel îl privi sfidator:

"Şi crezi că ţie îţi va fi uşor cu mine?..."

"Te rog, Estel! Nu uita că am mult mai multă experienţă decât tine şi că dacă aş vrea să-ţi fac viaţa „imposibilă" voi reuşi fără greutate!"

"La fel au crezut şi Elladan şi Elrohir... Ar trebui să vorbeşti cu ei..."

"Ştii, nu te mai recunosc! Până acum erai foarte sfios atunci când îţi vorbeam şi acum... Ce te-a făcut să-ţi schimbi atitudinea?"

"Să-mi schimb atitudinea? Nu mi-am schimbat nici o atitudine! Ăsta-s eu! Este vreo problemă?"

"O, nu, nici una! Dar mai bine am vorbi despre ceea ce tocmai ai auzit tu. Sau nu despre asta voiai să discutăm?"

Estel îi povesti lui Legolas ceea ce auzise.

"Ah! Deci scumpii mei veri cred că au găsit răzbunarea perfectă! Ar trebui să le demonstrăm că nu este chiar aşa! Va fi răzbunarea „noastră" perfectă! Iar ei vor cădea în propria lor cursă... Estel, cred că alcătuim o echipă grozavă!"

Se despărţiră după ce hotărâră să se întâlnească a doua zi, când fraţii vor fi plecaţi în recunoaştere, ca să-şi pună la cale planul.

**Tbc...**

aelfa – îţi mulţumesc pentru review. Mă bucur că ţi-a plăcut ceea ce am scris; sper să îţi placă şi capitolul din noua poveste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Razbunarea**

**autor: Lara**

A doua zi, Legolas il astepta pe Estel in gradina.

- Ai intarziat! Si, in plus, arati jalnic! Pe unde ai umblat?

- M-am asigurat ca Elladan si Elrohir au plecat... Ca doar stii bine ca nu poti avea incredere in tot ce spun ei!... Sau ai uitat?

- Ce gluma buna, Estel! In loc sa-mi dai lectii, m-ai bine m-ai asculta. Cand ne vor invita la plimbare, vom ezita putin. Tu nu te vei arata prea incantat de ideea de a calari alaturi de mine...

- Chiar nu stiu daca imi place ideea aceasta...

- Estel, termina cu glumele! Vrei sau nu sa le dam o lectie? Daca da, atunci asculta-ma! Trebuie sa fim o echipa si sa incercam sa ne intelegem... Macar cat se inteleg Elladan si Elrohir...

- A... cat se inteleg Elladan si Elrohir! Atunci iti pot spune ca suntem deja acea echipa pe care ti-o doresti!...

- Cine ti-a spus ca imi doresc o astfel de echipa?

- Tocmai ai spus-o!

- Eu! Eu nu am spus asa ceva, Estel. Am spus ca trebuie sa ne intelegem...

- Cel putin asa cum se inteleg Elladan si Elrohir, il intrerupse baiatul, cu o privire inocenta.

- Da, cel putin cum se inteleg fratii tai. Tu nu ai fost invatat ca nu trebuie sa intrerupi o persoana mai mare decat tine atunci cand iti vorbeste?

Pe fata copilului se asternu un aer de plictiseala:

- Mereu va folositi varsta cand nu mai stiti ce alta replica sa dati...

- Uite ce e Estel, ce-ar fi sa lasam pentru mai tarziu toate aceste „impunsaturi"? Elladan si Elrohir trebuie sa se intoarca si noi inca nu am stabilit detaliile planului nostru. Asculta-ma cu atentie: spuneam putin mai devreme, inainte ca TU sa ma intrerupi, ca ne vom lasa cu greu convinsi sa mergem impreuna la acea plimbare. ...

Baiatul il asculta cu atentie. Il lasa pe Legolas sa puna la cale detaliile planului. Deocamdata!

- Greu? Cat de greu? S-ar putea sa-si dea seama, daca ne lasam prea greu!...

- Estel, tu chiar nu esti in stare sa asculti pana la capat ceea ce au de spus ceilalti? Spune atunci ce plan ai tu... daca ai vreunul!

- Pai... cred ca nu ar trebui sa ne complicam prea mult... Cel mai bine ar fi daca am putea sa le facem exact ceea ce vor ei sa ne faca noua, folosind exact aceleasi metode...

- Nu-i o idee rea, Estel! Cred ca putem tine cont de ea. De fapt, cam asta era si ideea mea. Se pare ca ne potrivim in unele privinte...

- Bine, dar, daca este asa, cum vom putea face rost de acei maracini, fara ca Elladan si Elrohir sa-si dea seama?

- Cred ca noi nu va trebui sa ne obosim sa culegem maracini de la cascada. Am o idee mai buna... de fapt, doua. Pe terasa camerei tale, Estel, se gaseste o tufa superba de trandafiri...

Ochii copilului se luminara, intelegand deja unde batea Legolas. Zambi. Cu printul padurii Mirkwood in Rivendell se anuntau vremuri nu prea linistite pentru cei doi frati!... Si, din fericire, acesta era de partea lui!

- Inteleg! Si cea de-a doua idee?

- Le putem speria caii si in dorinta noastra de a nu permite ca Elladan si Elrohir sa pateasca ceva, sa incercam sa le oprim caii, cat mai aproape de lac cu putinta... continua Legolas, cu un zambet rautacios.

- Perfect! Cred ca, pana la urma chiar vom deveni prieteni..., nu se putu impiedica Estel sa remarce.

- Poate... De ce nu! Imi esti simpatic... foarte simpatic chiar. Si ne intelegem de minune!... ii dadu replica Legolas.

Poate ca schimbul de cuvinte intre Estel si Legolas ar fi continuat inca ceva vreme, insa cei doi prieteni auzira dintr-o data zgomotul copitelor cailor celor care se intorceau din recunoastere, in frunte cu Elladan si Elrohir.

Nu mai aveau timp sa se desparta si sa plece fara sa fie zariti asa incat trebuiau sa gaseasca repede ceva care sa nu-i dea de gol.

- N-am mai vazut asa ceva! Stiam ca Rivendell este un loc unde te poti relaxa, dar se pare ca lucrurile s-au schimbat de cand am fost ultima oara pe aici. Nu pot avea o clipa de liniste... Estel, mereu trebuie sa te intalnesc? O, si daca ai fi si tu ceva mai cuminte, dar nu, nici nu ti-ai ispasit bine pedeapsa si iar ai inceput! De data aceasta ce noua farsa voiai sa-mi mai joci?

Copilul il privea cu ochi mari, speriati si uimiti. Elrohir si Elladan se apropiara de cei doi, curiosi:

- Ce s-a mai intamplat acum, Legolas? intreba Elladan, amuzat.

- Fratele vostru e imposibil! exclama Legolas, intorcandu-se si pornind spre casa.

- Estel, ce-ai mai facut de data aceasta? se intoarse Elrohir catre fratele sau mai mic.

- Nu stiu. Se pare ca lordul Legolas nu se simte in siguranta atunci cand eu sunt in preajma..., se uita cu inocenta copilul la fratii sai. Poate ca nu o sa ma ierte niciodata pentru cazatura luata in ziua in care a venit in Rivendell... Si totul numai din vina voastra! striga copilul si o lua, la randul lui, la fuga catre casa. Nu se simtea in stare sa reziste prea mult intrebarilor celor doi frati.

- Cred ca a venit timpul sa ne punem in aplicare planul... Doar trebuie sa-i „impacam" cumva pe cei doi!... se intoarse Elladan catre fratele sau, care se uita lung in urma lui Estel.

- Da, cred ca ai dreptate, desi... Nu stiu... Ceva parca nu este totusi asa cum ar trebui sa fie...

- Ti se pare! Esti prea suspicios, Elrohir! Crezi cumva ca Legolas ar ierta asa de usor o fapta ca cea a lui Estel?

- Nu, ai dreptate! Maine ii vom invita la o mica plimbare pe malul lacului...

Izbucnira in ras si se indreptara la randul lor spre casa.

A doua zi dimineata Elladan se infinta in camera lui Legolas, in timp ce Elrohir se indrepta spre cea a lui Estel. Legolas statea pe terasa privind ganditor in zare.

- Buna dimineata, Legolas! Asa-i ca se anunta o zi splendida, numai buna pentru o plimbare pe malul lacului?

Legolas deveni atent si isi spuse in sinea lui: „Daca este vorba despre ceea ce banuiesc, eu si Estel vom avea o zi pe cinste!"

- Ce zici, ne insotesti? continua Elladan.

- Imi place ideea! Ne vom distra de minune toti trei!

- De fapt vom fi patru. N-ar fi frumos sa-l lasam pe Estel in urma! Nu crezi, Legolas?

- Vine si Estel! facu Legolas pe un ton disperat. Atunci... nu stiu ce sa zic... Nu ma incanta prea mult aceasta idee.

- Haide, Legolas! Este doar un copil. Nu-mi spune ca tu, pentru care farsa pe care ti-a jucat-o Estel era una din cele mai nevinovate, ti-ai pierdut simtul umorului!

- Nu stiu ce sa zic, Elladan... poate ca ai dreptate. Hm! Cred ca pana la urma o sa va insotesc, dar tu si Elrohir trebuie sa garantati pentru Estel. Altfel... s-ar putea ca Estel sa n-aiba zile prea bune cat timp o sa stau eu aici... Cunosc o multime de farse... inocente!

Elladan zambi:

- Gata, gata, Legolas! Estel nu o sa-ti mai faca probleme. Sa stii ca ii pare foarte rau de incidentul din padure. Te asigur ca Estel nu-ti va mai juca niciodata vreo astfel de farsa!

- Bine, m-ai convins! La urma urmei, nu este decat un copil... Cand pornim?

- Dupa micul dejun, daca esti de acord.

- Este perfect!

Elladan iesi din camera, iar Legolas incepu sa zambeasca, gandindu-se la chipurile celor doi frati la sfarsitul plimbarii.


End file.
